Emeralds Tale
by Glaceon of winter
Summary: Her life was taken, Now she must adapt to survive. (Check profile for updates)
1. Chapter 1

Emeralds Tale

My name is Emerald Green a 16 year old girl who wants nothing more than a normal life. Lets go back to where it all began.

The date was Friday, July 22 and I was out for a morning jog. I go to different places each day to mix it up. The reason I go for a jog every morning is to avoid people and to stay in shape. Today though I decided to jog into a forest. The lush green landscape, the wild plants, flowers growing, and the birds chirping every second. The forest was beautiful... and Isolated.

Not many people go into the forest because alot of people have disappeared in the past and were never heard from again. I dismissed the rumors and kept on going, just jogging along. About a hour into my jog I needed to take a break so I sat next to a old oak tree that I found in a clearing. It had plenty of shade and there was a nice breeze to cool me down. I was about to nod off... untill I was hit on the head, looking down I saw a fruit I have never seen before! It was green all around, Thinking it was edible I took a bite out of it. It was sweet, sour, bitter and spicy all at once... it was good so I looked up and found no other berries on the tree and started to wonder where it came from?

In the end I got up and started to look around, untill I heard what sounded like a cat hissing at me. Turning around I saw a pink creature staring at me... It had big blue eyes and it was floating of the ground. I was paralyzed in fear my brain was telling me to run but my legs could not move. Slowly the pink creature came towards me and it seemed curious but also I remember next was blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a unfamiliar place. "Where am I and how did I get here?" Looking around I realized, I was in a cave. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Crap the battery is dead. What do I do now?" Turning my head around, I saw about three different tunnels. Slowly I went to each one seeing if fresh air was coming down one of them. " There we go, this one is the way out!" I started to walk through the tunnel but had to stop and look at a wall. There was some strange stuff carved into it, people with some sort of weapon, fighting some sort kind of creature? I started walking again and about a ten minutes later I started to see light! Breathing a sigh of relief I made my way towards the exit.

Looking around I saw trees growing fruit I have never seen before. It was quiet, but I had to find out where I was. Picking a random direction I start to walk. About 10 to 20 minutes later I was getting hungry. "It can't hurt to eat one of the berries. Then again I know nothing about the berries, they could be poisonous!" Having no other options I decided to eat a berry. "Down the hatch!" Taking a bite out of the berry was scary and eciting! After chewing it for a while I noticed my mouth getting hotter and hotter untill it was a searing pain! Looking around I tried to see if there was a lake or a river to cool down my mouth. But I could see nothing. It was starting to get dark and I needed shelter, so I decided to sleep under a giant tree just in case it rained. I must find some answers tomarrow or at least try. I was unable to fall asleep right away due to the pain still in my mouth, but after awhile I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Why is it so warm suddenly? opening my eyes, I sat up and looked around. I could see nothing out of the ordinary... that was untill I heard a weird noise behind me. Turning around I saw a orange colored creature. I was not afraid for if it wanted to kill me I would already be dead. I was slighty worried what it would do when it woke up. My curiosity got the best of me and I softly poke the creature. What I heard next still stuns me to this day. " Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." I recoiled about three steps. "I can understand you, how is that possible!" The sleepy creature looked up, with a pissed off face. " SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" It work surprisingly, I shut up after that and contemplated if I should continue talking to him. I needed answers and I was also getting angry. Without thinking I smacked him on the head. "WAKE UP NOW, I DONT CARE IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP!" It worked... but he was angry, more than angry he was seething pissed. " WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I AM VERY CLOSE TO HURTING YOU!" I could tell he was dead serious so I just cut to the chase. "I want to know where I am and what you are." he looked confused, but I could tell he was still angry. "Well you are in a forest and I am what Humans call a Flareon. Now can I go back to sleep?" he said this while curling up. "No, I need to get out of this forest and find out where I am." He just looked at me while glaring "Fine, but after I show you the way out... you have to leave me alone deal?" That sounded like a fair trade. " Deal, show me the way out and I will leave you alone."

 **Please Reveiw the story and if you have any questions please feel free to PM me. The next chapter will be up in 2 or 3 weeks and tell me if you like the chapters longer or shorter!**


End file.
